Because Of You
by YunheeWKS
Summary: No Summary. WonKyu GS.


Because Of You

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Tan Hanggeng and Kim Heechul

Pairing : WonKyu and SiHae

Genre : Hurt/comfort & Drama

Rated : T

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. GS.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Ruangan itu tampak tegang, di sana terlihat duduk sepasang suami istri dan seorang pria paruh baya. Namun ada yang aneh, mereka terus menunduk seakan begitu takut pada sosok paruh baya yang tengah menatap mereka tajam. Cukup lama keheningan terjadi sampai sosok paruh baya itu membuka suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?" Dingin, suara itu begitu dingin membuat mereka semakin menunduk takut.

"K-kami ingin m-meminta restu A-anda Tuan." Terbata, namja muda itu bahkan tak menyadari suaranya terbata bahkan tangannya bergetar dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

Hening, pria paruh baya itu menatapnya semakin intens dan menyeringai begitu melihat semua itu.

Grep

Sebuah tangan mengenggam tangannya, membuatnya menoleh. Dapat di lihatnya yeoja cantik itu-istrinya- memberikan senyum menenangkan dan remasan di tanganya juga seakan menguatkannya. Membuatnya menutup mata dan menghela nafas sejenak menstabilkan debaran jantungnya yang tengah berpacu cepat. Merasa tenang dan seakan ketakutannya menghilang, dia membuka matanya dan mengangguk pasti pada sang istri membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kami ingin meminta restu anda Tuan."

Pria paruh baya itu mengeram, dia merasa namja ini terlalu lancang bahkan sekarang tanpa rasa takut mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bukankah namja ini tau bahwa dia tak akan memberi restu kepada mereka semudah itu, tapi pria paruh baya ini tau akan sia-sia menentang keinginan mereka. Terlihat jelas tekad besar pada sepasang onyx hitam itu, membuat dia memutar otak agar semua ini tak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Dan pada akhirnya dia menyeringai begitu otak geniusnya menemukan sebuah ide.

"Baiklah aku akan merestui kalian."

Mereka terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan itu, tidak menyangka bahwa pria paruh baya itu akan merestui mereka semudah itu.

"Jeongmal Appa..?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah tidak ada gunanya aku menentang kalian, toh kalian akan tetap bersama apapun keputusanku-."

Mereka saling menatap, terlihat jelas kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka.

"-tapi karena aku merestui kalian, maka kalian harus memenuhi satu syarat dariku."

Senyum itu menghilang begitu kata-kata itu meluncur, mereka menoleh dan sekarang mereka benar-benar takut begitu melihat seringaian itu. Mereka seharusnya sadar bahwa semua ini tidak akan semudah itu. Tapi bukankah ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka bersama.

"A-apa syaratnya."

Seringaian itu semakin lebar begitu mendengar suara itu terbata kembali.

"Mudah saja. Kalian tinggal menyerahkan anak pertama kalian padaku dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup kalian."

"MWO.?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak anakku.? Bukankah permintaan Appa begitu mudah."

"Apa Appa gila.? Bagaimana mungkin Appa akan mengambil anakku nantinya,."

"Tentu saja itu mungkin, seperti kalian yang ingin bersama. Jadi keinginanku juga pasti mungkin bukan.?"

Tepat sebelum sang istri bersuara, namja itu menariknya dan memandang dalam sang istri. 'Apa kita akhiri saja semua ini.?' Sang istri menggeleng seakan dari tatapan itu di bisa mengetahui maksud suaminya.

"Aku akan memberikannya."

"CHULLIE."

"Aku akan memberikan anak pertamaku untuk Appa."

Seorang namja terlihat tengah gelisah di depan sebuah ruang persalinan, menunggu dengan cemas proses melahirkan sang istri. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menemani sang istri yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan sang buah hati, namun dokter melarangnya. Di karenakan keadaan sang istri yang lemah membuat dokter membutuhkan ruang yang lebih untuk menanganinya. Membuatnya harus puas hanya dengan menunggu sang istri di luar ruangan.

Hanggeng menoleh kearah pintu begitu di dengarnya suara bayi menangis. Dia tersenyum haru, akhirnya bayi mereka terlahir. Dan begitu di lihatnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu lagi di hampirinya dokter itu.

"Uisa bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya.?"

"Selamat Tuan Tan. Istri anda melahirkan putri kembar yang sangat cantik, dan keadaan istri anda baik-baik saja. Sekarang anda bisa menemuinya."

"Gamsamida uisa-nim. Gamsamida."

Dokter menyalami dan memberinya selamat, membuatnya begitu senang sehingga membuatnya mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang. Dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di tempati istri dan kedua anak kembarnya. Di lihatnya dua orang suster yang tengah membersihkan kedua bayinya, kedua suster itu mendekatinya dan memperlihatkan kedua bayinya.

"H-hannie.."

Gumaman lirih itu menyadarkan Hanggeng dari keterpakuannya saat melihat kedua bayi mereka. Secepatnya Hanggeng mendekati ranjang sang istri dan menggengam tangannya, mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang istri atas perjuangannya untuk melahirkan bayi kembar mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Hanggeng yang terlihat bahagia, Heechul justru menatap sedih pada kedua bayi kembarnya.

"Yang mana anak pertamaku.?"

Heechul bertanya pada kedua suster itu, dan begitu suster itu menunjukkan yang mana anak pertamanya. Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk suster itu menyerahkan sang anak pada gendongannya. Suster itu memberikannya, begitupun dengan suster yang satunya dia juga menyerahkan bayi itu pada Hanggeng kemudian kedua suster itu keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu di lihatnya sang bayi yang tengah tertidur tenang di gendongannya, tangis Heechul pecah. Dia merasa bersalah dan tak sanggup, tak sanggup untuk menyerahkan anak pertamanya kepada sang Appa. Sebelum melahirkan Heechul sudah menyiapkan hatinya akan hal ini, tapi begitu melihat bayinya dia tak rela. Tak akan rela melakukannya.

Hanggeng mengengam tangan sang istri, mencoba menenangkanya. Dia tau betul apa yang di rasakan sang istri saat ini, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walau dari tadi di tekannya perasaan itu, namun melihat sang istri yang menangis perasaan itupun kembali datang. Perasaan takut dan tak rela kembali menghantuinya, membuatnya begitu marah. Marah pada dirinya yang begitu lemah, sehingga tak sanggup melindungi keluarganya.

"Chullie-ah."

"Hannie aku tak mau. Aku tak mau memberikannya pada Appa."

Di peluknya sang istri, mencoba menenangkannya dan menenangkan dirinya juga. Dia juga tak mau melakukannya, seandainya saja dia terlahir dari keluarga kaya atau andai saja Heechul bukan anak orang kaya mungkin saja ini semua tak harus terjadi. Hanya karena perbedaan itu, mereka harus merasakan semua perasaan ini. Lama mereka terdiam pada posisi ini sampai Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dalam, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Hanggeng sebenarnya merasa aneh tapi dia tak ingin membuat sang istri sedih kembali, jadi dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberinya nama." Heechul berbicara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sang bayi.

"Siapa.?"

"Dong..Hae...Donghae. Aku akan memberikannya nama Tan Donghae."

"Lalu Dongsaengnya..?"

"Kau saja yang memberinya nama, Hannie."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau hyun..kyu..hyun..aaahh Kyuhyun,"

Hanggeng tersenyum dan memandang kedua bayi mereka.

"Tan Donghae dan Tan Kyuhyun."

Kebahagiaan terlihat di wajah mereka, tanpa tau takdir apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga mereka kelak. Tapi untuk hari ini setidaknya mereka ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu, tanpa memikirkan masa depan nantinya.

TBC

Hay aku kembali datang dengan fanfic Wonkyu tapi sekarang yang GS, semoga ada yang menyukainya.

Mohon reviewnya..#bow


End file.
